User talk:Crazywarfire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Infinity Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Endings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SVG (Talk) 08:22, 2011 October 14 If You Want To Be An Admin, Come Here Hey, I saw your edit. If you want to be an admin and stop all the mess, come to this blog: User blog:FusionFall123/Listen Up, Members! Thanks. FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 05:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Yes, please sign up for our new administration here. And please make sure you sign all talk page messages with '~~~~'. Thanks, and I look forward to working on this project with you. Sam1207 10:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Good to have you on board for the administration! My task is to block IPs that have offended in the past, FusionFall is deleting any vandalism we may have missed, so your task is to fix up any broken code on pages. You can now use your admin tools on the toolbar at the bottom of the screen. Sam1207 14:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks. To you too, friend. To you too. Now that your an admin, be responisble. don't let any bad-guys get away ;) Now, go on and have a great edit! FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 18:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : Merry Christmas, Crazy! :D : FusionFall123 I have wielded the Infinity Blade. I have unlocked the hidden warriors. I have reached the negative bloodlines. I am a knight! 04:39, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I have some ideas for changing the wikia itself, something I can not edit, Who do I talk to about that. Thanks Landisnicholas 14:31, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Message Yeah, me niether unfortunately I've been a bit busy lately, I am taking a break while I sort some stuff out. I have only just fixed my PC and contributing to some other stuff. Don't worry, I'm still here to take out vandals and respond to messages. Sam1207 09:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Admin Message Yeah, no worries. Tons of admins go inactive for a while. No sweat. We can handle it. I mean, I was an admin in another site, but I went inactive for a while. It left the wiki a little broken-uped, but it's fine now. (Too bad we had to delete it since the show was also cancelled.) Happy editing![talk:FusionFall123|You wanna know what I'm best at? [... INTERACTIVE COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN OR WITH TWO OR MORE PEOPLE AND OR PERSON(s)!]] [[...You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!]] 11:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) admin Hey Crazy... I'd like to become an admin, How can you help me with this process? Away I'm going to be away for a while, read the text on my User Page. Thanks! Sam1207 16:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Here's an Idea How about make an Infinity Blade Fan Fiction wiki? Although I bet no one will go there, that would be a great place to put your stories :P Just sayin' --Fusion 13:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) More Admins? Hi. Fusion here. Well, I see that three admins are doing their job and all, but we know not all of us can be active 24-7. We have school, work, MMO's to play, Infinity Blade 2 and 1 to play, too, and other stuff. So, here's the thing. How about more admins? Just about two more, to make it five admins. Thanks. --Fusion 13:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Mate, What do you think of the idea of adding chat to the wiki? I think it will be nice to be able to 1: see who else is on and 2: Talk aout the games with other fans. What do you think? -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 02:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) hey hi thank u Connor tilson 09:32, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandals I'd start by blocking the IP addresses of the vandals. Eventually you will have blocked most of them - they would need to do some serious hacking to get around that and most of them are probably like 12 years old anyway. Sam1207 16:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Spams Hm... I have seen them in the Recent Activities... I was trying to make other users from other countries to join us so that there will be like a 24-7 active users kind of thing so that once a spam is shown, a user ill see it and report it to us. Makes things faster... But sadly, I don't know where to start finding users to come and join IB wiki. I'll try to catch up to you and chat with you about this. :) --Fusion 13:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admins Hi Crazy, I would love to be an admin on this site. I was told either you or FusionFall would be best to ask about this. Thank you for the offer. Supersiris 05:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm only really an admin because I used to edit here before all of the old admins left. Unfortunately I'm not very active at all on most Wikis because I've been concentrating on my own, and I've been quite busy lately with work and gaming when I have a moment. But I'll try and free up some time in the near future to edit here some more. Also, is Fusionfall still active? Sam1207 19:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Fusion's last edit was March 15th, I believe he's still in High School, so he might be busy, because I believe Now is a busy time for Finals -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 19:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admins Yeah, sure. I was inactive because I had other plans and thought that the wiki can manage itself :S Anyway, sure, I can help. We could have like a Newspaper where ther'll be updates to the wiki and to the Infinity Blade game. I'm thinking of Message Wall, too, but it's hard to use. --Fusion 15:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Newsletter Glad you like the idea. Now, if we are going to add that, what'll be the categories in it? Also, the message wall is hard for me D: --Fusion 15:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure Yeah, sure, of course. DUH. I thought of that... *whistles suspiciously* But I will start to edit on this wiki in a little bit. Maybe today... or tomorrow... or the next week :P --Fusion 16:04, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Clashmob Hey mate, interested on getting in a clash mob with other mods? -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 19:40, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Uncategorized pages Hey Crazy, could you help some with uncategorized pages? When that list is empty, we can have the wiki spotlighted, which means a a large box featuring the wiki will be shown across all of Wikia (on every page). If you add an infobox and fill out the appropriate information, category will be added automatically. Otherwise, the categories need to be added manually (you can visit for a complete list). Thanks, Comments Also, comments like this should never be posted by an administrator. I've added CSS that makes admin comments blue (you may need to bypass your cache to see this), meaning every user will immediately identify the comment of a sysop. As a "role model" for editors, that kind of comment isn't at all appropriate. Please try to maintain a cool head on the wiki. Link http://infinitybladelifeofadeathless.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Blade:_Life_of_a_Deathless_Wiki Wikia Bar Did you know we were under the universal Wikia bar? I didn't. Look in Video Games -> Game Guides. New poll i think we should have a poll that ask which weapon style would you perfer duel light heavy Spotlight After making quite a few images, I settled on one I really liked. What do you think? I think it's a good choice because it really puts emphasis on the newest update. (Yes, I stole the source image from your user page.) :Sorry, but would you mind posting the request using the image above? I recently posted an application for another wiki I'm active on, and I may not be able to send another request after such a sort time. Requests are posted here. ::I meant, could you post the application? I recently posted one for another wiki, and the image is yours, after all. IB2 Weapon Pages Hi. I've noticed the wiki is missing a lot of Infinity Blade 2 weapon articles. I've created a list of all weapons here. If you'd like to help, I hope to have all of those redlinked articles created. Thanks, Main Page I've redesigned the main page. What do you think? You may need to purge your cache. Re:Special Request Guide Reform Hey, could you check out this blog? If you have no problem with version three (the compromise), I'll go ahead and create a policy on it and switch over all the relevant pages. Thanks, Article comments I've re-disabled comments. I feel like it's a necessary change in order for the wiki to progress as a legitimate source of information. They were disabled before I began editing, and I feel that was the proper decision, so I'm changing it back. If you feel that they should remain enabled instead, let me know. Mystery Rewards Hey Crazywarfire, I need help identifiying these rewards. Just yesterday, I got this thing that said Invasion, then it said Reward: Rare Prize Wheel 6 Hrs. But I didn't get it. And just a few minutes ago, I got the same thing, but this time it said The Hunted and Reward: X-SC2 4 Hrs. I don't think anything will happen. Pls tell me how to get these rewards. Imran 07:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Master of IBW, I have cleaned up the MX Titans page; the punctuation and word-placement. It can be taken off the Category:Articles_in_need_of_cleanup page. HiddenVale (talk) 02:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fanon photo ideas RE:IB Fanon wiki status Re:Need some advice Images Hey, I don't mean to rush you, but are you going to post those images? "Clashmob Prize Wheel" There's a new Clashmob event offering a special prize wheel, but I lost my iPod, so I can't gather info on it. If you use Clashmob, could you take some screenshots? Thanks, :Sorry, it's not coming until Sunday. http://epicgames.com/community/2012/08/clashmob-weekend-the-hunted/ ::Very well. I shall look into this. Crazy out. 06:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Storm Paladin Migration to Curse Please offer your thoughts in the ongoing discussion at Forum:Migration to the Curse network. Template:USERNAME Hey there I just started adding to this wiki and would like to create a Template I have seen on other wiki's I have been to. It is called Template:USERNAME and when added will display the name of the user that is veiwing the page. I think it would be fun to add so people can put it on their User page's. Let me know what you think. Thanks! Kristof1124 (working on sig should be done soon) Ok I did some poking around and I think I finally know how to make this work but I need your help as you are an admin. Could you please try copying this code (see below) onto the MediaWiki:Common.js? It is locked and only an admin can edit it. I think that should get it to finally work. [[User:kristof1124|'kristof1124']][[User talk:kristof1124|'TALK']] 17:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) /* Replaces with the name of the user browsing the page. Requires copying Template:USERNAME. */ function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; $("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName); } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); /* End of the replacement */ Once you've done that you can add the following code to your userpage and any user reading it should see their name displayed. NOTE: The Stranger part is what people who aren't users will see, you can change that to whatever you like. Thanks for your help! [[User:kristof1124|'kristof1124']][[User talk:kristof1124|'TALK']] 22:44, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Curse hey man Re:Curse Update? Good news I've been working on the wiki's SEO for a while now, waiting for Google's sitelinks to kick in. It finally happened :D. Search Google for "Infinity Blade Wiki", you should see that we have an entire section in the search results now. Meeting I am planning a community meeting pertaining to the Curse fork we discussed a few months ago. Could you drop in at Forum:Migration to the Curse network/meeting and let me know when you'll be available? Thanks, Meeting Please take a look at Forum:Migration_to_the_Curse_network/meeting#Time_and_place. The wiki has moved It is now here. You can reclaim your account here. :The recovery page I linked above is no longer valid. It was moved to here